mega_man_archiefandomcom-20200213-history
Archie Mega Man Issue 10
Previous Issue ←—→ Next Issue Archie Sonic Universe Issue 10 is the tenth issue of the Archie Mega Man series. Summary "Dr. Wily Returns", Part Two: Dr. Wily is back, and this time he has eight new Robot Masters of his own! Mega Man must track down and defeat each one before they complete their missions and conquer the world for their moustached master. It’s hard enough when each new Robot Master is deadlier than the last, but how can the Blue Bomber succeed with Quick Man tripping him up every step of the way? Story Part Two: Conversion Software Quick Man has Mega Man underfoot. Powerless to stop him, Mega Man is beaten while Quick Man taunts him long enough for a teleportation beam to drop them into a geothermal plant and quickly leaves. On a platform surrounded by lava, Mega Man tries to contact Dr. Light while avoiding reprogrammed robots. Mega Man finds Heat Man complaining of the heat, asking if Fire Man complains of his own heat. They fight briefly, Mega Man using his Leaf Shield before calling himself an idiot and switching to Bubble Lead. He defeats Heat Man, but the Robot Master is still alive. While Mega Man copies Heat Man's Special Weapon, Heat Man reveals that Crash Man is in the command center above their current location. Mega Man then mercilessly kills him with red eyes using the Mega Buster. Dr. Light realizes what is happening to Mega Man and leaves the monitoring panel to do some coding. Roll and Auto take over for him while Mega Man travels to the top of the building and confronts Crash Man. He enrages Crash Man with his comments until he covers the room in bombs. Mega Man equips his Leaf Shield and uses it just in time to survive the explosion. Mega Man finds Crash Man trapped under rubble, defeated but functioning. He copies his Crash Bomber and lays a line of them out. With his eyes again red, Mega Man destroys the building's remains with a controlled explosion and goes to the meteorological monitoring system platforms not far away, where Air Man is waiting. Dr. Light returns to the controls and talks to Mega Man. He has a disc and requests he return home to be repaired, recharged, and upgraded, but Mega Man tells him no and rushes off to Air Man to prove that he can stop Quick Man and defeat Wily once and for all. Short Circuits Dr. Wily is gloating that with his new generation Robot Masters, he can have whatever his heart desires. Wily uses a palm tree (from Mega Man 8's opening stage) and Wood Man to relax in a hammock while Air Man cools Wily with his air and a Foot Holder carries a drink. Wood Man, looking to Reggae above his head, asks if they weren't meant to destroy Mega Man, and Wily answer he will do it later, as his brilliance needs pampering before a good scheme. Category:Articles which contain info from MMKB Category:Issues